dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Governor
The Moon Governor (name unrevealed) was the leader of the society of Moon People (also known as Lunarians) that lived in Moon Valley. He had a strong build and light-colored hair. He could often be temperamental. Meeting Dick Tracy By 1964, Moon Valley was technologically far in advance of Earth. The Moon People had harnessed their natural resources to create a thriving society. However, they lacked the heat-resistant metal titanium, which meant that they could not construct durable space-traveling vessels. The Moon People had the ability to receive television signals from Earth, from which they were able to learn many Earth languages including English. They also learned of the industrialist Diet Smith's invention of the magnetic Space Coupe. The Moon Governor coveted the Space Coupe and devised a plan to obtain it for the people of Moon Valley. He sent his daughter to Earth in an unstable vessel which crashed near the City where Diet Smith and Dick Tracy live. She was discovered by Junior Tracy, who befriended her. This friendship grew into a romance. One night, Junior and Moon Maid borrowed one of Diet Smith's Space Coupes to make a return trip to the moon. Moon Maid showed Junior some of the natural and technological wonders of Moon Valley. The couple were soon followed by Smith and Tracy who, after being briefly imprisoned in an electric cage, were welcomed by the Moon Governor. The Governor then revealed his scheme. He had sent Moon Maid to Earth with instructions to return with a Space Coupe, and he was very pleased that both Coupes were now in his possession. He re-imprisoned Tracy and Smith, this time with Junior as well. The Governor believed that Moon Maid's affection for Junior was a ruse and he was proud of his clever daughter. The Governor was soon proven wrong, though, as Moon Maid revealed that she was genuinely in love with Junior. She freed the captive Earthmen and they fled in one of the Space Coupes. Diet Smith left a letter for the Moon Governor, stating his hope that relations could be improved between their people and that trade lines could be established. Improved Relations Upon returning to Earth, Moon Maid went on a tour of American universities, demonstrating her amazing superhuman abilities. Her relationship with Junior grew closer. She received a telepathic message from her father (through the antenna that were characteristic of their people) informing her that he was coming to Earth in the second Space Coupe that had been left on the moon. Moon Maid feared that the Governor would be hostile and attempt to take her back to the moon. The Governor had seen the error of his ways and agreed to Diet Smith's trade proposals. He brought gifts of precious gems and moon technology such as the Air Car, which aided law enforcement. He approved of Junior's marriage to Moon Maid, and the two honeymooned on the moon. The Moon Governor remained wary of his daughter staying on Earth, fearing for her safety in a society that he considered crime-ridden and dangerous. Shortly before the birth of Honeymoon Tracy, the Governor rescued Moon Maid from a murder attempt by Matty Square, taking her back to the moon with him. Honeymoon Tracy, the first offspring of an Earth Man and a Lunarian, was born shortly thereafter. The Governor was pleased by this development, and he reluctantly agreed let his daughter and granddaughter live on Earth. The Moon Governor had little regard for Earth's legal processes (specifically the United States of America's), such as due process and trial by jury, which he found to be inefficient and counter-productive. In the cases where a jurisdictional dispute existed between the Earth and the Moon, the Moon Governor would have been content to execute suspects (such as Purdy Fallar or Hy Jacky) and would have done so if Dick Tracy had not intervened. End of an Era Moon Maid was killed in an attempt on Dick Tracy's life. In the aftermath of her death, the Moon Governor severed all ties to Earth, demanding the return of all Moon-based technology. He has presumably had little to no contact with his granddaughter in the subsequent years, and Honeymoon has demonstrated less of her superhuman abilities as time has passed. Years later, a masked vigilante who strongly resembled Moon Maid (and who seems to have many of the same abilities) was sighted in the city. The true nature and origin of this person remained unknown for some time. Dick Tracy, Diet Smith and Honeymoon Tracy visited the moon in Smith's remaining Space Coupe, seeking information about this mysterious person, but found Moon Valley to be abandoned. Smith deduced that the Moon People must have constructed their own Space Coupes and left. This revelation left Honeymoon disappointed. The Return of the Moon Governor The mysterious "new" Moon Maid was eventually revealed to be Glenna Ermine, who had been altered by Dr. Zy Ghote and Dr. S. Tim Sail to resemble (and believe that she was) the Moon Governor's daughter. The fate of the Moon Governor and his people remains to be seen, though a group of shadowy figures (with what seemed to be antennae) was shown visiting Moon Maid's grave site. In late 2016, a mysterious figure was shown discussing Moon-related matters in an arctic setting. His face was only partially revealed, but his words indicated that this was the Moon Governor, planning some action that would bring him (and possibly his people) back into Dick Tracy's life. This mysterious figure stated that he could sense two Lunarians on Earth. Presumably, this referred to Honeymoon Tracy and Mysta Chimera (who had previously indicated that she could sense people trying to contact her telepathically, a Lunarian trait). This unidentified figure stated his intention to investigate the Lunarian presence on Earth. Some time later, the Moon Governor (presumably this same previously-unidentified figure) approached the paroled criminal Posie Ermine and identified himself as the father of the original Moon Maid. Together they sought out Mysta at her home at Diet Smith Industries. Posie was killed during an encounter with Sawtooth, who then kidnapped Mysta and the Moon Governor. The pair were later rescued, and the Moon Governor was able to establish a cordial relationship with Mysta. Notes *Some fans have noted that the Moon Governor and his wife bear a resemblance to the popular science-fiction characters Flash Gordon and Dale Arden. Category:Lunarians Category:Governors